Unwanted Protection
by Prophecy Of Alexandrite
Summary: Based in no particular time point. Diamond has come to Play with the scouts and SerenitySerenaBunny. But what happens when Serena is kiddnapped and found, but powerless?What happens when she takes a deadly hit to protect others?


"Bunny! Bunny! Bunny!" Luna screamed. "Wake up you dolt! The scouts need you so get your butt out of bed and move it!"

"Okay……What..ever…you..say…Lu…" she drifted off to sleep again.

"Meeeeooooooww!" Luna scratched Serena deep across her arm and Serena sat up with a jolt. Ignoring the pain she felt in her arm she got up. It was 6:00 am. She bolted out the window while transforming.

By the time she arrived the scouts were in serious trouble, and Tuxedo Mask was tied to a tree. Venus was being drained, and mercury was tied to another tree watching helplessly. Mars was being held in place by a bunch of tree roots. Jupiter was already on the ground restricted by more roots. Saturn was out cold, Neptune was struggling against her restraints, Uranus was being held up in mid air by some vines, and even Pluto(who had been released from her duty as time keeper to be a fighter with the scouts) was suffering the same problem as Uranus.

"Stop right there!" I she yelled. To her surprise they did. The scouts and Tuxedo Mask now drained within an inch of their life were dropped to the ground like trash watching me.

"Luna! Move!" Artemis yelled. But he was too late Luna was out cold, and three seconds later, so was he.

With their attention focused on me I had zero to zilch chance of winning. But just my luck. Their attention was focused on the blood coming steadily out of my arm. "Do you think it will scar?" one of them asked their (obvious) leader.

"I don't know. I can't tell. But he'll kill us if it does."

"But it's not even our fault!" whimpered a dark blue haired man. They were too distracted to notice me transferring energy to Tux. and the Scouts to keep them from dieing. Just as she finished she was sucked into a black hole and into unconsciousness.

"SailorMoon! No!" All that was left was her transformation brooch, and a locket that popped open and started playing a soft comforting tune. "Luna! Artemis! Wake up!" yelled Mars. This was all her fault. If she hadn't gotten tied up Sailor Moon would still be here.

"Ow ow ow ow _OW!"_ Luna and Artemis said together as they aroused. They looked around to find that everything was okay, that SailorMoon had beaten all their attackers. Whoever they were. But, something was wrong. All the scouts were near crying, and Tux. had stayed after the battle. That _never_ happened. "What's wrong?" Luna asked after a few seconds.

"Oh Luna," Venus started but couldn't continue. Tears streamed down her face. Mars took over.

"-they, they," Mars couldn't continue. She broke down in sobs. Jupiter took over.  
"-took her!" She screamed. She couldn't hold back anymore. She was punching the ground cursing herself for not being stronger.

"-she has no de-de-defense" added a crying Mercury. Luna was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"They took her," Saturn started, but she took could not sand to tell the bad news.

"-but they left," Neptune continued, she looked over t the ground where the brooch lay.

"-her transformation brooch," Pluto stuttered.

"We should have been able to protect her!" screamed Uranus

'but we couldn't," finished Tux. Luna and Artemis were stunned. How could SailorMoon Champion Of Justice be kidnapped.

"Oh Luna what do we do?" Venus asked.

"We need to stop crying, and recuperate." She said sternly, though she was quite shocked. "We need to go to a place where we won't be disturbed." Luna said with a pang of regret. It was her fault. Luna should have been there for her first friend. But she wasn't, and now she was gone.

"Let's go to Serena's apartment. I have the key," Lita commented.

"Actually. We all do. Remember when Buns gave us each a key incase she lost hers. She never did." Whispered Ami. Everyone de-transformed, collected Serena's items, and went to her apartment. It was a good thing it was summer, and none of them had anything to do but be lazy.

Serena woke with a pounding headache. Her body felt like it had been pounded on thoroughly. Her memory came flooding into her; unfortunately Prince Diamond came along with it carrying her old high school uniform (she used it as a pajama). She gasped and heat flooded to her face as she saw that she had nothing on except for underwear and a bra. "My clothes…."she strained. "Give them to me Diamond." He smiled harshly.

"I rather you not have to put on such rags again. Try one of those," he pointed to all the beautiful dresses and gowns hanging up.

"I'd rather have my clothes," she retorted. He smiled again.

"Not my choice. He threw Serena her old school uniform, and she dressed promptly. "Now be a good little girl and come with me," he made a reach for her arm but she pulled away. "Come now. We can't have that," with those few words said he backhanded her, and carried her unconscious form into the Dark Moon room where she would be brain washed to do what her wished.

The brain washing took a few days which in actuality was only a few hours on Earth. When Serena/Serenity woke her eyes had lost their sparkle and were now a deep blue. "Serenity. My love. Come here," Diamond beckoned. She did. He adjusted her so that she was in his arms and he was kissing her. That was as far as her could go before she passed out with exhaustion.

The Scouts and Tux. had decided to do what they hadn't done since their last battle in High school:

Teleportation.

Ami was tracking SailorMoon's energy as they spoke. But something was wrong. It said that Bunny was in her room sleeping. Ami slowly got up as to not attract attention but failed. "What did you find?" Rei asked.

"You're not going to believe this, but according to my computer Serena is in her room sleeping!" Ami said urgently. They silently got up to investigate. Serena was there alright. But something was wrong. She wasn't asleep. She was looking for something. Haruna accidentally bumped into the desk making a loud noise. Serena bolted.

"After her! Quickly!" Artemis commanded. They followed her back to the park where she had disappeared, and took her on. She didn't seem to recognize them. Like a cornered mouse she attacked them for all she was worth. They just kept dodging until Serena managed to land a punch on Mina.

"If you keep holding back she may hurt you," a ghostly voice chuckled. Then Diamond appeared, and vines wrapped themselves around everything giving off warmth. Including Serena. The vines wrapped around her arms, legs, neck, and torso. Diamond appeared behind her and gave her a kick that sent her sprawling to the ground. She was caught once again by the vines that brought her back to Diamond. "Fun isn't she?" he asked playfully. "Take a good look Serenity. This is the last time you'll see any of them." That being said the vines wrapped themselves tighter around her then anyone else, and she was released from her mind control state.

Tears rolled down her eyes when she saw everyone. Diamond had made her live through whatever he made her do, but took away the power for her to stop it. The realization that this was all her fault hit her hard. "I'm so sorry," she cried. Then all at once she stopped and violently struggled against her restraints.

"Oh. I apologize," Prince Diamond smirked. He released them all in mid air and hey came tumbling down. All at once everyone but Serena transformed. Diamond had expected this. "Oh goody," he told them. "I get to play now." He was acting like one scary child.

All too soon he hurled them into another dimension he'd created just for this purpose. The disposal of the sailor scouts. Well all except his Queen. "Everyone okay?" Serena asked urgently.

"We're fine," Mars replied.

"I will give you ten minutes to prepare to fight," Diamonds voice echoed. Then the realization that Serena was back sent everyone rushing over. Human and animal alike.

"Serena we were so worried." Venus gushed.

"Don't _ever_ do that _again_," Mars scolded. "I don't think I could stand the pain." She finished. After everyone was done making their comments and hugging her, Diamond had come back.

"I hope you're ready to defend your friend to the death," he said.

"Mars, where is my brooch?" Serena asked. Not taking her eyes off Diamond. Jupiter's fingers tensed.

"We left it at your apartment." Mars said through clenched teeth. He sent his first attack.

"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!"

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

"SUPREME THUNDER!"

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!"

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"  
"MARS FIRE EGNIGHT!"

Even that wasn't enough to stop the first Nega Ball. It absorbed their attacks and backfired on them. Hitting the other as well. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Come on Kitties. You wanna play?" diamond said. Serena realized that Luna and Artemis had taken human form in order to protect them.

"No! Come BACK!" she screamed. It was too late. Both Cats had been turned back and tossed aside like paper in the wind. Serena was crying now. Everyone was getting hurt to protect her! They had all been hit more then once but they were still trying to get up and fight. "No! I won't let you!" she yelled at them. "I won't let you get hurt and dir to protect me!" Tux. walked over to her.

"Bunny. Try to understand. We aren't protecting you because it's our job. We're doing it because we love you, now stand in back away from this." With that he shoved her behind him to face with the others what was coming next.

None of them were prepared for what was going to happen next though. When then next Nega Ball came the scouts tried their best to reduce it as much as possible. Preparing themselves for the impact that never came. Serena had thrown herself in front of the ball and had gotten the full blast while the others were only blinded by light for a few seconds. When the light had gone, Bunny was on the floor hardly breathing.

"No! You stupid stupid girl!" diamond cried as her sent his vines to pick up her body. "We are done for now. I will send you back to your dimension." Carefully picking up Serena's body he opened the portal to their world as he stepped in to one of his own. "I would hurry though. That portal will not last forever." The scouts watched him leave with the mangled body of their best friend.

Back through the portal they went to their own world. Battered and broken in many different forms of the words. They had no choice now but to wait.


End file.
